Drobot Vs Mega Man X DEATHBATTLE
by Droborg2.0
Summary: Technology, it has pushed the boundaries of existence and help make the impossible possible, above all of these it has made something that was once so hard to achieve- true heroes. Such Drobot, the Tech Skylander dragon, And Mega-man X, the World's Greatest Maverick Hunter. And it's my job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!


Technology, it has pushed the boundaries of existence and help make the impossible possible, above all of these it has made something that was once so hard to achieve- true heroes. Such Drobot, the Tech Skylander dragon, And Mega-man X, the World's Greatest Maverick Hunter. And it's my job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!

There are many super smart and powerful beings across the world of the Skylands, but none have matched the intellect of Drobot. Drobot spent his youth in highest reaches of the Skylands with the rest of his dragon brothers and sisters. While he might haven't been strong and was a poor flyer and could barely fight other dragons- he instead used his uncharted intellect to his advantage. Still fearing he would die if he stayed, he left his home in search of strength and meaning- to find his true destiny. But as he left his home he was forced out of the sky and onto a lonely island. When he awoke he was all alone and no chance of getting home, but that didn't bother him even a little.

Why'll trapped on that island, Drobot was left with an ultimatum: Repair your wing and risk a fly to the closest inhabited island, or be left to die. But being a dragon, he chose the 3rd option. On the island he discovered Arkeyan technology from an old Conqertron and it that short time built an Arkeyan power suit to save his own life. And blasted his way to freedom to his dragon home! This taught Drobot, one of life's most important lessons. Heroes aren't born they're built.

A lesson that also made for a pretty sweet logo.

'Blink and Destroy'.

But Drobots mind was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to his home in the Dragon Peaks, he became its protector, before viewing this job too small, and dedicated his life to saving all of the Skylands. In his is own way. Yeah, I'm not talking like, just helping kids cross the street and being kind to your neighbour. Drobot decided to use his new power suit became a one dragon army of justice. And began creating new and improved technology, for his battle suit that all of the Skylands would forever remember him as… Drobot. And then he would create. Design. Think. Learn- and then he made himself one of the greatest forces of good there is! Drobot's power suit is amazingly built, but it hey typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold and blue-Traptanium alloy- which for those of you don't know Traptanium is often considered to be stronger than pure diamonds, his suit has the strength potential to hold up and move up to 10 ton objects, able to keep up with his fellow Skylander knight light- who is said to move at the speed of light (or even faster) and come with an on-board intelligence system, which controls his weaponry and can scan and find the weak points of his opponents- he is also able to channel some energy through his suit to his claws and able to hit or punch beings, with over 1.5 tons of force.

And for good measure, this baby comes loaded head-to-toe with weaponry. I'm talking wing-shot uranium gears (that explode), a giant supreme buzz saw blade that can cut through Traptanium, an E.M.P, magic and mind control proof outer-layer armour and the Drobots staple: eye and wing lasers! These energy blasts draw power from the reactor on Drobots back (and are said to move at the speed of light), to fire high-mass negatively-charged muons as a damaging energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the eyes and wings of his suit. But if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can switch modes, and blast an even larger beams of pure anti-matter,- anti-matter is that exact opposite of matter and if they should they would ever meet they would destroy each-other and release a massive amount of extreme radiation, known as annihilation. But his most powerful attack is the Omega destroyer blast- where he supercharges his anti-matter blaster to create a 10ft diameter beam of pure antimatter (but this does overload his systems and forces a re-charge, up to 10 minutes)! All these features come standard in his most often used suit– This armour specializes in adaptability, allowing Drobot to scan and adapt to the environment around him and to find weaknesses and patterns in his opponent to find the best possible way of achieving victory.

Oh, and there's also a time where he can use a rift-surge engine to combine with his suit, to become supercharged. But you can just call it… ULTRA GEAR DROBOT/ THE TECH BUSTER! As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with Skylands strongest beings, increasing all factors of himself by x10- and does show having enough power to destroy massive planets. With a combination of Arkeyan and Portal Master technology, in addition to the abilities of the of his power armour, the TECH Buster can deliver FAR more powerful energy blasts and hold its ground against entire teams of some of the strongest beings in the Skylands, such as when he withstood a fully charged punch from an upgraded Arkeyan conquertron (entirely made of a stronger hybrid traptanium), who had shown before having enough force to crack a 25 TON ISLAND OF TRAPTANIUM IN HALF- showing that this punch would have yielded 536 million tons of tnt! But his most powerful weapon yet comes in the form of his own Mind. Drobot has an intellect incredibly high in multiverse- inventing: time travel, dimension hopping and viewing, pocket dimensions and sometimes been hinted as knowing the origins of magic and life- as such, this makes him a master tactician in the field especially against other masters of strategy, and is known to out think and tire his opponent when searching for a weakness before engaging in combat. All this has led to him adding new features to his armour such as, pure unstable plasma thrusters, EMP, and opening portals which he uses it to imprison his foes in traptanium shards, his suit is impossible to be controlled and manipulated and even absorb energy and matter fields into his suits energy for redistribution. His suit is so strong it can tank hits from Spyro's and Cynders ultimate flame and lightning attacks and shoot anti matter beams so powerful and so far they can destroy 60 ton islands. Although Drobot might be a fairly weak dragon where he comes form he still finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.

He has survived 10 full power Golden Yamato blast from eon elite Trigger Happy (Which has another combined power to destroy a Dwarf Star), hold his own and defeat the entire Tech class- one on one without resting, and move faster than the Skylander Ninjini can track (who can see things moving three times at the speed of light) as well as dodge her legendary blades strikes when in combat. Not to mention his suit can actually learn and predict its opponent's next move and can somewhat regenerate it and himself in combat (though he rarely regenerates himself, as to him- it's a very painful process). And withstand the FULL BLAST OF a PORTAL RIFT OPENING- WHICH IS COMPERABLE TO a YELLOW STAR EXPLODING! DO NOT underestimate the TECH DRAGON. That being said, for all this power, Drobot's suit is hardly flawless. It has been known in rare occasions to malfunction in life-threatening ways, leaving Drobot helpless. Drobot frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them- even though this has caused to lose power in these occasions. But although he does have a shield to protect the open parts of his armour (which originate from his antimatter generator on his back) - it does show that without he is sort of useless in fighting without his tech. He has practiced in Dragon Kata and has improved his flying- he can still be easily defeated by more experienced dragons. He often uses a robot sounding voice because of his nervousness around other beings.

But even with all these flaws Drobot remains not only as one of the strongest tech Skylanders, but as a true defender of all that is good and smart.

'Enemy Terminated'.

In the universe of Mega-man, flash forward one hundred years, when the archaeologist Dr. Cain happened upon a sleeping blue android hidden deep within a ruined laboratory. Unlike the previous model, this android possessed free will indistinguishable from a humans. This wasn't Mega Man, this was Mega Man X. This guy was built by the late Dr. Light to be better than the original Mega Man model in every way. Aware of the danger that such a powerful android could be, Light locked him away in a capsule that ran tests on his morality for thirty years.

Boomstick: And what better way to match decades of good boy training than waking up to worldwide war!

Dr. Cain began mass replication of X, but his process was imperfect. Many of these Reploid robots went Maverick, and embroiled the war in century's long warfare.

Despite being a pacifist, X felt obliged to step in and help. His go-to is his X-Buster, which can fire off single shots of condensed solar energy, or charge up several times over for even more power. He also carries his partner Zero's Z-Saber, a beam sword that can reflect projectiles and cut through nearly everything. But he wouldn't be a true Mega Man without the ability to scan and copy other robots weaponry.

He has copied countless elemental weapons that control fire, lightning, wind, water, and ice, as well as bombs, missiles, mines, drones, lasers, and force fields. He can shoot out black holes, turn invincible for a short time, and create a clone of himself. He can stop time, and even resist similar effects when other robots try their own time stoppers.

But when he gets serious, he breaks out his Ultimate Armour. It doubles his durability, gives him unlimited ammo, allows him to fly and attack with the Nova Strike move, and teaches him some super powered moves like the Hadoken and Shoryuken!

But possibly his greatest ability is what the "X" in his name refers to: The X-Factor that is his limitless evolutionary potential. X has completely regenerated from near death, and even reformed his whole body in only a few seconds, from just his metal core!

With all his immense power, X has defeated dozens of Mavericks, including The General. The General once tanked a planet-destroying laser, the energy of which would require fifty seven quadrillion megatons of TNT. He can move fast enough to dodge Optic Sunflower's light speed lasers, and survive channelling enough energy through his body to annihilate all of Japan. After years of fighting, he managed to destroy his archenemy, the Sigma Virus, with his most powerful weapon yet. The Mother Elf!

The Mother Elf is like a living antivirus software that can heal X's wounds, increase his power and completely rewrite a Reploid's code, giving him complete control over cybernetic beings. That's how he defeated the Sigma Virus, by erasing it from every Reploid in the world all at once. And the day was finally saved! Well, until the Mother Elf was corrupted and the biggest war ever broke out all over again. But for the ultimate peacekeeper, X sure spent a lot of time kicking' ass.

'As long as there's hope, we can change the future.'

Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. It's Time for a Death-Battle.

The camera slowly pans up to the top of a skyscraper in the City, where Mega man X is overlooking the city. Suddenly, a glass like portal opens behind him, h turns around quickly in panic, and see's Drobot drop out only a few feet away. Both he and the dragon have a quick stare down, then stand up and aim their weapons towards each other and fire at the same-time.

FIGHT

X leaps backwards to avoid one of Drobots Supreme Buzz-saw blades. The projectile returns to the owner as Drobot starts firing his laser eyes and wings towards X. X shields himself from Drobots laser shots. X spots Drobot flying full speed towards him continuing to fire, so he fires an Air Shooter to send him back. X uses the opportunity to fire at Drobot, but is tail-whipped and sent careening off the building by Drobot. X grabs a hold of Drobot's tail and pounds him downward toward the street with a Hard Knuckle. Drobot lands nearby and fires three titanium gears which X narrowly avoids as he charges up a close range blast. X and Drobot are clashing blades with gears as they fly back and forth. X fires Air Blaster while Drobot counters it with an anti-matter blast. X charges forth, but Drobot disappears and reappears behind his foe to strike him in the back and blast him on the floor. As Drobot recovers and checks his injuries, X begins to recover, flying forward while charging his buster. Drobot quickly starts charging his anti-matter beam as the two unleash their powerful beams.

Drobot and X continue to counter each other's Charge Shots. Drobot activates his Triple Gear system to fire faster and more powerful gears, but X avoids them and takes out the Z-Saber to send Drobot upwards, where he slashes the Drobot two more times before the wounded dragon lands on the ground. X prepares for the finishing blow as he rises up the Z-Saber, but he is suddenly shot by the recovering Drobot. With X distracted, Drobot fires an anti-matter shot at him. With both warriors critically wounded, Drobot activates the 'Rift Engine' to access Tech Buster Armour, X equips his Ultimate armor, and Drobot just stands there in shock. Drobot fires a Charged Antimatter Shot that X swipes away with the Z-Saber. As Drobot begins to process what to do next, he finds X aiming his Black Hole right at him and starts running away.

After he fires his weapon, a large black hole starts forming in the middle of the street. X uses the Time Stopper to get a head start on them, but then decides to use the opportunity to fire a Charge Shot at Drobot. However, thanks to his suits remove evolver he is able to resistance this time stopping effects, X is able to dash forward, but misses the stabbing blow on the dragon in the chest with the Z-Saber, as Time resumes. X begins flying away, but the determined dragon grips the Reploid's legs tightly. X begins charging up his arm cannons as both he and the dragon are sucked into the black hole. The gravitational singularity explodes and leaves the city in ruins. Drobot manages to survive the explosion and stand up from the rubble, while X begins regenerate from a metal core.

An enraged Drobot begins charging towards X. X tries firing multiple cannon shots that Drobot easily avoids. X unleashes the Mother Elf, but the dragon uses his EMP shield to tear through the antivirus and damage's X's body. X's uses his buster to fire the Red Gaia Eraser. Drobot puts up an Antimatter barrier to block it, but when it starts crumbling, he activates his annihilation circuitry, which causes Drobot to unleash his strongest antimatter blast that annihilates X. As the last warrior standing, Drobot is left to awkwardly deal with the aftermath of the destroyed city.

**KO!**

Surprisingly, this battle's victor was surprisingly clear cut. While the Mega Man X had many impressive feats, he was outclassed by Drobot's cosmic level feats. X did have a leg up with his huge variety of weapons, plus he was designed to surpass other machines in every way.

X's Mother Elf may have rewritten the code of the Reploids in his time, but Drobot was a much more powerful data being, who have resisted similar rewriting before. In particular, Drobot's EMP manipulation gave him a huge advantage over the Mother Elf, which we know to need electricity to work properly.

But I know what you're thinking, "X is a hundred years ahead of Drobot, shouldn't his tech be way better? '.True, but if we compare the tech in X's world to the stuff Drobot's made it would be millennia more advanced than anything that could be made in X's world, as made evident by their other feats. At best, X may move three times the speed of light or stop time for a brief moment, but Drobot was fast enough out maneuverer Ninjini in close-combat.

And Ninjini isn't just run of the mill Skylandershe's a giant and a grand master of the ninja arts, and the whole shebang. To clock Drobot's reaction speed, we first need to find the striking and reaction speed of Ninjini and the area at which she's hitting. With that, we can determine the number of passes Drobot made around Ninjinni why'll she was striking. While the database doesn't give an exact timeframe, the situation Drobot is in is series. His ally, Stealth Elf is making this a serious test, so Drobot's solution is too tire her out until she exhausts all her energy in her striking. That doesn't sound like it should work, but it does! And he must have been doing this for more than a minute!

So with that in mind, Drobot's reaction speed must be over six times the speed of light, much faster than X's. You know what, I think so, and it also goes without saying that while X's taking a planet destroying blast was impressive, Drobot surviving a yellow sun explosion equivalent to be much superior, that's 7000 times greater.

Don't forget that Drobot has had experience fighting opponents with a large arsenal of weaponry and X's was no different. Mega Men X is good at what he does, but at the end of the day, Drobot had the speed, power, and the tools needed to be the best fighter.

The winner is Drobot.


End file.
